galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Mystic Force
Cast Rangers Episodes #'Broken Spell I' #'Broken Spell II' #'Code Busters' #'Rock Solid' #'Whispering Voices' #'Legendary Catastros' #'Fire Heart' #'Stranger Within I' #'Stranger Within II' #'Petrified Xander' #'The Gatekeeper' #'The Gatekeeper II' #'Scaredy Cat' #'Long Ago' #'Inner Strength' #'Soul Specter' #'Ranger Down' #'Dark Wish I' #'Dark Wish II' #'Dark Wish III' #'Koragg's Trial' #'Heir Apparent I' #'Heir Apparent II' #*Koragg reverts himself back into Leanbow. #'The Light' #'The Hunter' #'Hard Heads' #'The Snow Prince' #*Udonna gets her powers back. #'Light Source I' #'Light Source II' #'The Return' #*Leanbow becomes the Wolf Warrior. #'Mystic Fate I' #'Mystic Fate II' #*The Master destroyed by the Rangers. Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers series to simultaneously feature female Blue and Pink Rangers, as well as a male Yellow Ranger on the same team. *This is the first Power Ranger team to not pilot their zords but rather become them. A similar technique is seen in Jungle Fury later on, but in reverse where the Animal Spirits (zords) become the Spirit Rangers. However, the Rangers would still go to a cockpit when forming the Titan Megazord. *Kelson Henderson (Boom in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in this series (making the third series in a row that he has been in at some point). He plays Phineas. *Antonia Prebble (Krista in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, and the voice of S.P.D. Nova Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in Mystic Force as Clare, The Sorceresses' Apprentice. *This is the first Power Rangers team to feature capes as part of their uniforms. (Note: The Magna Defender from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy also had a cape. However his position as a Power Ranger is disputed.) *This is the first full "down under" cast since the move to New Zealand (composed of 4 Aussies and 1 Kiwi). In Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, one actor was from Brazil (Glenn McMillan), one from Malaysia (Jason Chan), one from Canada (Jorgito Vargas), one from Samoa (Pua Magasiva), and the remaining two from either New Zealand and Australia. In "Dino Thunder", Jason David Frank, Kevin Duhaney, and Jeffrey Pazzaro were from North America, while James Napier and Emma Lahana were from New Zealand. The five core "SPD" rangers were all from North America. *This is the second Power Rangers team not to feature an African American; the first was Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. *"Mystic Force" is the first series to be part of a joint-project between Disney and Toei (the first part being it's Japanese counterpart, Mahou Sentai Magiranger) *In one of the Mystic Force promos, you can see the Japanese counterparts, the Ozu Family from Magiranger; as well as their ally, Rin/Lunagel. This kind of awkward editing wasn't seen in PR promos since Wild Force. *Madison and Vida are sisters. Mystic Force is the 1st series with two sisters as Power Rangers, and the 3rd in team with siblings. *Mystic Force is the first Power Rangers series to have a Parent(s) & Child angle: Nick (Bowen), Udonna, & Leanbow. *Mystic Mother, formerly known as Rita Repulsa, was the source of the Mystic Force powers and established their connection to the morphing grid. *While SPD Rangers don't appear, their ally Piggy (played by Barnie Duncan, who also does Toby) does. He chats with Jenji saying that "In 20 years this place will be crawling with aliens", referencing SPD. *This is the first season to start of chain of 32 episodes per season. *This is the first season that has that shade of red on the red ranger. *This is the first season to use the term "Ranger Up!", a phrase to get the Rangers ready to morph. *Episode 28: Light Source I meets the 600th Episode Mark. *This is the first series since Zeo to have the rangers not wearing their colors at one point. *This Is The Final Series To Be Aired On ABC Family. *On September 21, 2005 Ron Wasserman received word from Disney that the rap-style theme he submitted was denied, but his other, more rock-style theme was still being overlooked. He then posted the rap-style theme on a fan message board. *On October 11, 2005 Ron Wasserman was informed by Disney that they will not be using either of the themes he submitted. He then posted the rock-style theme on a fan message board. *On November 7, 2005 Toon Disney aired the first teaser promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".[1] *On November 14, 2005 Toon Disney aired a 30-second and a 1-minute promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force". [2]